


Alone At Last

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years and three hours later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> This was both written and edited in "Oh my god, must fix now" mood, so forgive any blatant errors, and keep in mind I've only read the dreaded epilogue once. (One time too many.)

"Alone at last," Ginny stated with a sigh of relief, leaning back against the closed door.

All but one of the children were on the way to Hogwarts, and there would be months of relative peace and quiet in Hedwig's Hollow, even once Lily returned from her little holiday - she was almost as quiet as Albus Severus.

"Yes." Harry took off his cloak and turned back with a smile. "How long until this dose wears off?"

"Moments." A smirk. As if on cue, the red hair shortened and turned black, the limbs lengthened, the summer dress morphed into sweeping black robes. And the freckled face of Ginny Weasley turned into the pale, rather satisfied one of Severus Snape.

"Merlin, I've missed you!" Harry sighed, rushing forward and pressing his lips to his husband's.

Severus cupped Harry's head and set about devouring the eager mouth until they were both breathless. Finally, he managed to gasp out, "It's only been a few hours."

"Much too long!" Harry's mouth was on Severus' neck, his fingers fumbling buttons open. Then his lips followed his hands south as they parted the black fabric.

Severus' head fell back against the door with a thud. He groaned when Harry's lips closed over his right nipple. "You're sure the children won't tell anyone at school?"

Harry's tongue lapped at the hard nub once. Then he looked up with a smile. "Positive. They're having far too much fun being our Secret-Keepers. And if James can keep his mouth shut, Albus certainly can."

A low chuckle reverberated through Severus' bared chest, and Harry rested his hand on it, enjoying the strength of the heartbeat beneath his touch. Even after 19 years, the memory of almost losing Severus just before truly getting to know and love him was hard to bear.

Severus' hand closed over Harry's and pressed it to his heart. "I'm right here."

"I know."

"Alive and well."

"I know."

"I love you."

Harry looked into the dark eyes, his own heart skipping at the sincerity and depth of feeling there. He would never understand how the man had managed to keep his humanity bottled up so tightly for so many years, but it was enough to know that he was responsible for pulling out the stopper and unleashing it. "I love you too," he choked out. "More than you'll ever--"

Severus' hands tightened in Harry's hair and his mouth descended on Harry's with barely restrained force. Once he had Harry trembling all over, he held his head against his neck to rest a cheek on the still black, still perpetually tousled, hair. "I do know, Harry. You show me every day."

Harry smiled against the warm skin of Severus' neck. "May I show you right now?"

Severus chuckled. "I insist upon it." He gasped when Harry's well-practised fingers undid his buttons and slipped inside his trousers. And then he groaned out loud in what sounded like pain.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern, retracting his fingers quickly. He looked around Severus to see him rubbing the centre of his back, and realised the door handle was moving.

"Do you _mind_?" came a voice from the other side of the heavy oak, which opened just a little more, shoving Severus forward into Harry. "Other people live here too."

"Yes, grump." Harry continued rubbing Severus' back for him. He laughed out loud when Draco all but tumbled inside, not having expected the sudden lack of resistance.

Draco took three seconds to take in Harry's dishevelled state and Severus' bared chest and undone buttons, and gave a long-suffering sigh. "Need I remind you two that you're an old couple? This whole 'snogging in the doorway thing' is something you should have got over years ago."

"You're one to talk," Harry stated with a smirk.

"I'm going to ignore you spying on me and my beloved, Potter." Draco eyed Severus. "Thank heavens the polyjuice has worn off, Severus." He shuddered. "Seeing you in a dress is nearly as disconcerting as having to face the Weasley-Granger lot, even across a foggy platform."

Harry grew serious. "But necessary."

"I know, I know." Draco squeezed his shoulder. "Can't tell the long-suffering Weasleys they've actually lost their only daughter at the end of the war."

"To say nothing of our little deception allowing Severus to finally be free and his own man," Harry said, more cheerfully. Looking up at Severus, he added, "And mine, of course. But definitely free to live in the reclusive luxury to which I've accustomed him."

"Indeed. I have everything I need," Severus stated, his arm over Harry's shoulder and his thumb stroking the side of his neck. "And he's even learned to speak in words of more than two syllables, just for me."

Draco laughed out loud.

"Hey!" Harry mock-glared. "I'm going to ignore that, but only for the sake of the little ones, be they here right now or not."

"Speaking of the brood," Draco chimed in. "Did Weasley tell his know-it-all offspring yet again to best mine?"

"Er…" Harry lowered his eyes uncomfortably. "I apologize for Ron being an arse. Still."

"He's a creature of habit." Draco shrugged. "And anyway, I can't blame him, really. Who wouldn't be an arse, married to--"

Harry reached out and thwacked Draco upside the head lightly. "Watch it."

Draco grinned, looking completely unrepentant. "Do you want to know what Scorpius said just as he got on the train?"

"I don't know, do we?" Severus asked with a frown.

Draco nodded. "Yes, you do. He said 'Tell Uncle Severus and Uncle Harry that I'll take good care of Albus. They're not to worry, because we'll be in the same house.'"

Harry's eyes widened. "I bet I know which house, too."

Severus chuckled. "I've given them very clear instructions on how to deal with the Sorting Hat, should it prove to be... uncooperative."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared back and forth between Severus and Draco, who both looked far too pleased with themselves. "No wonder Albus was so confused at the station! James spent the whole ride there telling him he had to be in Gryffindor." When the two men both smirked at him, he sighed. "You didn't really tell them to threaten the Sorting Hat?" When nods confirmed his suspicion, he threw his arms in the air. "This is what I get for shacking up with Slytherins."

"That's not all you get," Severus murmured, tilting his head and nuzzling Harry's ear.

"Clearly not, if your constant hurry to get home is anything to go by." Draco snickered. "Sex fiends, both of you."

"What do you expect?" Harry grinned. "I'm married to a man who's not only tall, dark, handsome--" Here Severus snickered, but was entirely ignored. "And mysterious, but also so dangerous, even his body managed to escape."

Severus snorted. It had become a running joke between them that it had taken several days after the final battle before anyone had noticed that Severus' 'body' wasn't among the dead. By then, he had been safely in hiding, with only Harry and Draco knowing of his whereabouts.

Severus murmured, "Well, we're even. I'm married to a man so delicious, he is about to be devoured." He nipped Harry's ear. "Whole." He bit down on the lobe none too gently, but by the resulting groan and shiver, knew it was just gentle enough.

Draco sighed. "I rest my case."

Severus glanced at him. "What, pray tell, is keeping _your_ infinitely better half for so long?"

"Having a cup of tea with my mother's kneazle, I expect, while I had to rush to the ministry straight from King's Cross without even getting to see my parents."

Harry laughed out loud.

"I'm glad _you're_ amused. It's depositing your spawn at Malfoy Manor for the next two weeks that's left me all alone for the afternoon." Draco grinned despite his complaining.

"We were quite willing to deposit her there ourselves," Severus stated. "You two offered."

"I know, I know," Draco admitted. "We've tried to remind Lily that she's going to see Aunt Narcissa as well, but the girl is obsessed with _darling Uncle Lucius_." He snickered. "No wonder he spoils her rotten."

"Yes, she wants a miniature one of her own," came a dreamy voice from behind him.

Draco turned in the doorway and beamed. "Hello, darling. Missed you."

Luna smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sorry I was so long. But Lily wanted to visit Wales on the way, and the Thestral got a bit lost."

Harry grinned. "Thanks so much for taking her to Wiltshire, Luna."

"No trouble at all."

Draco blinked. "What's this about a miniature Uncle Lucius?"

Luna laughed softly. "Lily says she'd like someone to have another baby, so she can call him Lucius."

Harry burst out laughing, and there was a deep rumble in Severus' chest that didn't bode well for his composure either. "Well, that leaves us out. We're the wrong colour scheme," Harry pointed to Severus' hair, then his own.

Luna looked at them and sighed. "Oh well. I don't mind. A boy would be nice next time, and Lucius is a pretty name."

"Not to mention a little more conventional than Scorpius," Severus couldn't help but chime in, getting an elbow in the side for his troubles.

"I suppose so," Luna agreed. "People keep saying that only I could possibly come up with a name like that. I really don't know why."

"It's a beautiful name, Luna. And so is Lucius," Draco said firmly. He wrapped an arm around Luna and held her close. "No time like the present, you know."

"Except for the full moon," Luna contradicted. "Which is a very good time for conception." Draco looked rather deflated. "But I suppose we could practise." Luna smiled when his face lit up. "Goodnight, you two," she told Harry and Severus cheerfully, pulling Draco along behind her.

"It's not even six o'clock," Severus muttered once they were out of ear shot, sounding amused.

"I know." Harry watched them with the smile as they walked into the East Wing of the manor the two families shared.

"Where were we?" a deep voice rumbled in his ear while an arm snaked around his waist.

Harry half-turned and looked up. "On the way to bed?"

When Severus agreed with a 'hmm' and a nip to Harry's neck, Harry pulled back and held up his hand. "But--"

Severus blinked. "But?"

"Three are enough for us, before you even get ideas about making me take that disgusting potion again."

Severus assessed him long and hard, then smirked. "But you've named two, and I only one."

Harry huffed, "But you gave yours _two_ names, and rather overblown ones at that!" He smirked when Severus growled. "Which, by the way, will result in no end of teasing for the poor boy."

"Being teased is character-building." Severus stroked Harry's cheek. "And don't forget - Albus Severus will have someone to look out for him."

Harry smiled. "Yes, he will." He wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and kissed him tenderly, then whispered, "Take me to bed. Now."

"You're still a demanding brat," Severus murmured lovingly.

" _Your_ demanding brat," Harry agreed.

"Always."

 

THE END


End file.
